First Tattoo
Dipper x Pacifica Why did he ever agree to this? Pacifica suggested that they should get matching tattoos, saying "Trust family; Trust friends; Trust each other". Dipper thought it'd be a cool idea. With his supernatural investigation business, he thought it would something cool to get. More importantly, it was a symbol of his bond with his fiancé - that no matter what there were people in his life that he can fall back on. There was always someone he could trust. Now, he was having second thoughts. What if that needle wasn't sterilised? That thing could give him a diseases if it wasn't clean enough! What if it somehow hit a bone and he had to go the hospital? What if it did all of these things and killed him? There could be a less painful way to do this? Right…? Right?! "Mister Pines?" he heard a woman call out, tossing out of his train of thought. Blinking, he looked at the tattoo artist, who was a woman about his age with tattoos all over her body, while she rubbed the spot near his shoulder with disinfectant. "Yeah." "After I am done sterilising this area, I will get started on your tattoo." Dipper nearly gulped. He had to calm down. He has been through worse before, and he can get through this, too. "Okay," he said, trying to hide his nerves. Glancing to the side, Dipper noticed the woman pick up the machine, a piece of equipment with the biggest needle has ever seen in his life. Dipper tensed up at the sight of the machine. Oh dear god! This is not going to end well. "Are you ready, Mister Pines?" the lady asked before he nodded, heart pounding. Before he knew it, the woman pressed the needle into his skin. Immediately, Dipper felt the needle pounding into his skin, gritting his teeth. After a few minutes, not being able to take it any more, Dipper yelped. The woman pulled the machine away. "Are you all right, sir?" the tattoo artist asked, looking at Dipper in concern. Embarrassed, Dipper flushed. "I'm fine. I think I just need a moment." The woman stared at the man in confusion before she nodded. "All right, then. I will be back in a minute." The woman walked off, leaving the couple alone. Why did he just do that? He faced much worse pain this before. He wrestled with creatures twice his size, he got tossed against rock faces, he got punched in the face by foes and so much more. He even had a demon take over his body, who poured soda over his eyes and tossed his body down the stairs. He is still surprised that Bill didn't land him in the hospital after what he did back when he was twelve. Still, for whatever reason, this didn't seem to come anywhere close to that. Ugh. Why is this so difficult? He should be able to get through this. Right? "What's wrong, Dipper?" Dipper jumped a little before he flicked his gaze towards Pacifica. "Um, nothing. I'm fine." Dipper laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Pacifica narrowed her eyes slightly. She did not buy it. Not one bit. "Come on, Dipper; I know you were freaking out back there." "Was it that obvious?" "You think?" she said, tone dripping with sarcasm. Dipper let a sigh escape him. He can't lie to her. After all if there was anyone he can trust right now, it was her. "I am just nervous about this whole thing. I can't stop thinking about everything that can go wrong with this. I want to keep going, but I don't know," Dipper said, casting his gaze down. Pacifica's gaze softened. She knew Dipper too well. She should've known that he was worried about this and said something much sooner. There is something she can do now. Pacifica placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Dipper to look up at her. "Dipper, it will be all right." A little smirk appeared on her features. "Besides, you know how Mabel is going to react if she figures this out." Dipper relaxed just a little bit more. She's right. He's over reacting about this whole thing. He didn't want to let Pacifica down. If she wanted to do this, so will he. He had to be strong and get through this for her. Besides, he knew Mabel will never let it down if he didn't go through with this, especially since she already has five of these. The woman walked back into the room. Taking a deep breath, Dipper fixed his eyes on the lady again. "You can keep going, now. I think I am ready." Nodding, she sat down in the chair again. After she sterilised her equipment again and got the tools ready, she pressed the needle in again, starting up the machine. Dipper hissed in pain, clutching the sides of the chair hard as he could. However, Pacifica held his hand and a small smile crept onto his features. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Romance